kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 21
'M's Tragedy '(Mの悲劇 Emu no Higeki) is the 21st episode of the Kyōkai no Rinne anime. Summary The bonus money for the Mortal Census Bureau was switched out for a case full of party crackers, and Kain accuses Rinne of theft. It doesn't help that Rinne inexplicably has the case full of money in his possession... Plot Overview Kain arrives at the Mortal Census Bureau with a duralumin suitcase of bonus money, borrowed from the Afterworld Bank. But when he opens it, it explodes in a show of firecrackers. Back at Rinne's hideout, Rinne and Ageha are discussing the missing bonus money while Sakura and Tsubasa drop by. They look at a photo of the suitcase, which had a large 'M' on it, and find that the actual case is in the room. While Rinne wonders why it's there, Kain barges in accusing Rinne of theft. Suddenly a smoke screen causes Rinne and the suitcase to disappear, and Kain angrily runs off to look for him. Masato had taken Rinne to the school's building top and explained that he had tried to set Rinne up with some party crackers to 'watch him squirm'. He had to shop at an afterlife store because they were more ethical than the ones in Hell. But in the middle of leaving the store, a pegasus and a cart carrying duralumin cases collided with him, and the case was swapped out with the duralumin case. When he came to a few minutes later, there was only one case next to him and it turned out to be the money case. Masato didn't know this until after he left the case at Rinne's place for him to find. Kain finds the two and starts attacking them, so Masato handcuffs Rinne to the case in an attempt to frame him. Rinne retaliates by pretending to be working with Masato, and he escapes through the Reidou to Hell. Eventually Rinne accepts that Masato did not steal the money willingly. He goes to interrogate the fireworks shop owner, who says that Masato had left the store without paying and threw a firecracker to set off the store's collection, causing much damage. Meanwhile, Tsubasa, Sakura, Ageha and Rokumon are following Kain, who is convinced that Rinne and Masato had been working together to steal the Bureau's money. He says that after receiving the money from the bank, he was tackled by a pegasus and knocked out for a few minutes. Kain concluded that during that time, Rinne swapped it out with a prepared duralumin case. Rinne smacks Kain from behind, now accusing Kain of the whole deal. Kain, in a rage, starts attacking Rinne before the latter could explain; soon Ageha and Rokumon get in a fight as well with Masato, who attempted to throw some poppers at Kain and Rinne. Tsubasa tries to lead Sakura away from the huge fight, but is hit by some poppers and he angrily throws ashes back at everyone. The fireworks shop owner then hands Sakura a bomb that she uses on the whole group, trapping them in a net and ending the fight. After everyone calmed down, Rinne tells Kain that the issue was Kain's fault because he mistook another case with an 'M' as the money case. The 'M' was due to Masato's name containing the letter 'M'. Kain gritted his teeth bitterly. Masato tries whispering some lies to Kain, but Rinne stops him with some sense. The demon, out of spite for all the trouble that's happened, decides to burn all the money. Rinne yells out a command to 'sic him' and the duralumin case comes alive, chomping onto Masato's arm. Earlier he had attached a Yorishiro Sticker on the case to possess it with a dog spirit. In the end, Kain apologizes to Masato and almost does so to Rinne, before Rinne stops him because it was not like his nature. Rinne only takes a yen bill to pay for the sticker and they agree to be even for now. Back at the hideout, Rinne, Tsubasa, and Sakura are relaxing with some tea while Rokumon uses an abacus to calculate something. He says that the sticker was worth ten yen, but Tsubasa says that he saw Rinne took ten thousand. Rinne just replies that the money was for his troubles. Cast in order of appearance * Kain * Rinne Rokudō * Ageha * Sakura Mamiya * Tsubasa Jūmonji * Rokumon * Masato * Fireworks Seller Adapted Chapters *Chapter 123 *Chapter 124 Trivia * The bills in the duralumin case feature Genma Saotome in his panda form. Gallery Ep 21 Kain with case.png Ep 21 Rinnes hideout.jpg Ep 21 Rinne and Masato.png Ep 21 Rinne hitting Masato.jpg Ep 21 Kains drawing.jpg Ep 21 Fight ended.jpg Ep 21 Masato caught.jpg Ep 21 Back again.jpg See also Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1